


Reunion (A Violetine Story)

by TheSuperSanninShipper



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: 1st fic have mercy, Attempt at humour, Extremely slow build up, F/F, I hope some of ya'll like it at least, I know taking a vacation with walkers and shit is not ideal but jus roll with it, I promise you the story is not as bad as I make it out to be, I'll update the tags as each chapter comes out, I'm shit at getting to the point, If you have any suggestions on how to make the story more flowing and just tips in general, MAJOR CLEM X VIOLET, No major changes except Louis has a girlfriend of his own, Not gonna lie I'm regretting this already, Ok but seriously enjoy, Ok im gone, Really fluffy, Remind me to bury myself cuz' of how awful I am, Teeny Tiny Smut, They are so weird it's just concerning, and dumb flirtatious jokes, and keeps his tongue, angst? A lil? I don't even know, back at it wit' the stupid ass, but are they tho?, but we're here for the weirdness yea?, dumb ass tags, dunno why I didn't mention this earlier but rated 16+ for colourful language, guys I suck at tags, hopefully when I do after 1mill yrs it'll be worth it for ya'll, i know i suck, idiots to lovers, im all ears, or maybe it is idk, probably gonna get discontinued but whatever, stay safe, they think they're so comical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperSanninShipper/pseuds/TheSuperSanninShipper
Summary: *TAKES PLACE AFTER THE GAME**3rd POV**DISCRETION IS ADVISED*The world is full of surprises, no?Well at least Clementine thought so after waking up.The last thing our young survivor remembers was her and AJ at the barn. Her time was limiting.Then AJ made a decision that might have granted her the one thing she was longing all this time.Life.Join us as Clementine adapts to life with now one leg and her girlfriend Violet as they go on a short break away from Ericson.Just the two of them... After all, they deserved it after the long and devastating fight from Delta.But something strange happens during their vacation...Clementine runs into a familiar face....A face she thought she'd never see again.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Clears throat*
> 
> Yo.
> 
> The names Alex.
> 
> This is my first ever attempt at writing a fic so I really hope its bearable.  
> I love Violetine so much so even though I'm shit at writing I'll probably do more
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, If you guys have any advice on editing, Updating dates, Or just tips in general  
> Tell me in the CS. I would love to hear your feedback!
> 
> That's all for now, See you in the next chapter and thanks for taking the time to check my story out!
> 
> Stay safe!

**Prologue**

“Wha- Holy… GUYS COME QUICKLY!” Willy yelled from above the watchtower. Within seconds everyone swarmed near the main exit, curious as well as cautious as to what Willy was making a ruckus about.

“What is it Willy?” Violet shouted from below. Rifle in hand just to be safe. “I don’t believe it! OPEN THE GATES NOW! IT’S AJ AND CLEMENTINE, SHE’S HURT BAD!” Willy yelled before rushing towards the stairs to head down the tower.

At first Violet and the group thought it was just Willy being stupid and making jokes to pass the time, but when Jessica peeped through the broken barriers to see if Willy was joking or not, She gasped and stepped back.

“GUYS! WILLY AIN’T JOKING.OPEN THE GATES!”

Violet was the first to make it to the door and pull it open. She looked ahead of her and dropped her rifle sprinting ahead towards her passed out girl with blood all over her cargo pants as well as AJ’s jeans. The others shortly followed after.

“Clem! Clem! Can you hear me?” Violet said, grabbing Clementine from worn out AJ and carried her back to the gates bridal style. “Ruby! Come with me, the rest of you check on AJ and make sure he has no injuries!” And with that Violet stormed into the school with Ruby on her heels and Clementine dripping blood on her clothes.

“Stay with me Clem…Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy
> 
> So one thing I wasn't aware of before ;  
> Once you start posting shit on Ao3  
> It's kind of hard to stop  
> so here is chapter 2!
> 
> *WARNING: SLIGHT SMUT AHEAD, DISCRETION IS ADVISED*

Clementine slowly opened her eyes, awakening on a bed with bloodied sheets. She looked around at her surroundings. She seemed to be in a room with a desk and one single window. She tilted her head looking out of it. It was pitch black, With the big, white, bright moon being the only source of light for her.  
She looked in front of her to see a single, wooden door closed. She was about to sit up but then it hit her. Now panicking, realizing that she couldn’t feel her leg. She looked down at her legs blinking rapidly.  
What was once her leg was now nothing more than a stump that went up to her knee with clean bandages around it that looked like it had been placed around her leg recently. She finally got up with much struggle and proceeded to lean against the wall by her head.

“Where am I?” She whispered to herself.  
“The last thing I remember was the barn… And then AJ- Oh god! AJ?!”

Clementine tried to get up from the bed with all her effort but failed. “AJ! Where are you-” She was interrupted by someone bursting in a room. She quickly looked up to see a girl. No, not just any girl but a certain blonde she knew very well, standing at the door with her mouth opened wide.

  
Clementine had to close her eyes for a while and open them again to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. Luckily, She wasn’t.

“Vi? Is that you-” before Clementine could finish her sentence Violet rushed towards her, diving on the bed and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Clementine! You’re … You’re…” Violet tried to hold back the tears but failed miserably. “I’m here Vi.. I’m here.” Clementine said slowly stroking her girl’s hair.

  
“I..thought… I thought I lost you… AJ brought you here and we saw your leg..” Violet tried to explain but she couldn’t. The tears were overcoming her will to talk as she sobbed into her girl’s shoulder.

Clementine sniffed and slightly lifted Violet’s head to reveal her cheeks stained with tears. Clementine smiled lightly and wiped away the tears from her girl’s face with her palm. 

“You’re not going to get rid of me that easily Vi!” She chuckled lightly and Violet couldn’t help but laugh too. Violet saw Clementine’s smile fade quickly, instead her face grew with worry. “Vi, Tell me that AJ is okay?” She pleaded looking into Violet's eyes with tears threatening to spill.

“Don’t worry. He’s perfectly fine. It’s the middle of the night so he’s asleep. He refused to leave your side whilst you were… Unconscious. But Ruby finally got him to sleep in his own bed. Clem… He told us what happened. Shit, I’m so sorry. If I hadn’t left you guys on that bridge-” Violet suddenly was silenced by lips crashing against hers.  
She couldn’t help but smile a bit. How she missed those soft and tender lips.   
Once they finally parted, Violet still had her eyes closed and was still smiling. Clementine cupped Violet’s face with her hands. “Don’t you even think for a second that what happened to me was your fault.” She looked past Violet’s face and glanced at her leg. “What happened to me...it sucks but,” She smiled lightly before looking into her girl’s oceanic green eyes. “If AJ hadn’t chopped my leg, I would've been dead. That’s gotta count for something right?” 

Violet was about to say something but stopped and just gave a small smile and nodded. Clementine was about to give her another kiss but looked up on her girl’s head and tilted her head smiling. Violet realized why she was looking at her and her face turned rose red.

“You’re wearing my cap? Why?” She asked softly. Violet turned her head and took it off. “ I’m sorry! I- I know it's yours and it was wrong of me but I- I wore it as a token or shit.. I- sorry…” She handed the hat but Clementine gently held her wrist and shook her head.

“I want you to keep it silly. It looks cute on you. Me and that cap have been through some shit so look after it alright?” Clementine joked.

She didn’t think it was possible for her girl to turn even more red than she was before. She chuckled at the sight of her girl being a nervous wreck. Violet slowly put the cap on backwards and turned towards her girl. “You sure..? I.. Thanks Clem. It uhm..means a lot…” She muttered. “Now about your leg, whilst you were knocked out, Louis and Jessica went out to search for something to help you walk for when you woke up and found this.”

She pointed to the pair of wooden crutches leaned against the wall. Clementine put her hands over her mouth and let out a small gasp. “I didn’t even notice them when I woke up. This is going to help me big time. I owe em’ a bunch of thank you’s when they wake up don’t I?” Violet gave a shrug and smiled. “Maybe just a little.”

Clementine couldn’t help but sigh. Violet always found a way to be sarcastic one way or the other. “Now that you’re up, we should get you out of these bloody sheets and into a cleaner bed. You have two options,” Violet began, holding up her middle and index fingers. “You can go to your old room and sleep there but AJ won’t be there. He decided to share a room with Willy. Or you could…” Violet’s voice trailed off and she looked down to the ground.

“Or I could what?”  
  
Violet didn’t look up from the ground and began rubbing the back of her neck.

“I- I um.. If you want to of course.. You can maybe crash with me or whatever.. We don’t have to share a bed or anything or um… Uh” Violet struggled to find words so she just gave a big shrug instead.

Clementine looked at her bug-eyed. Ever since their first kiss at the bell tower, They’ve never done anything other than exchange kisses here and there. This would be the first time they’d even be sleeping together in one room, yet alone share a bed.

Clementine thought for a while then smiled, biting her lower lip. “Okay.”

Violet looked up at her with confusion in her eyes. “So, you want to sleep in your room?” Clementine sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. “No Vi!” She laughed. “I want to stay with you. Now come on and help me up. We’ve got a big day tomorrow and I’m hella tired.”

Violet's mind short circuited at that exact moment. She just prayed to God that her cheeks weren't as red as she thought they were. “Oh.. Okay then!- That’s fine. Okay. Sure. I-Okay. I'm glad!" Damn. God apparently really wanted Violet to sound like the biggest idiot right now. She chuckled nervously and cleared her throat as a serious thought crept into her mind.

"But don’t you want to wake the others up and let them know you’re fine?” But Clementine shook her head.   
“I wouldn’t want to wake them up.” 

  
Violet smiled and nodded before getting up to fetch the crutches. She held out her arm for Clementine to grab a hold of and hoisted her up. Clementine winced at the sudden pain and clutched tighter onto Violet's arm but she didn’t mind. Violet placed Clementine’s arms on the crutches and watched as Clementine was limping in circles around the room but managed alright. Clementine looked up at her girl and smiled.

“They’re perfect.”

Violet returned the smile and walked towards the door and opened it. “After you m’lady.” Violet said, gesturing to the dark and empty hallway ahead. Clementine couldn’t help but chuckle as she slowly staggered out of the room and into the hallway with Violet closing the door behind began walking down the hallway.

Next to Violet’s room was Willy’s and she knew that AJ was in there too but ignored the urge to burst in the room and wake him up. “ _He needs to rest_.” Clementine thought. She sighed and turned to continue her walk towards Violet’s room.

Violet was about to open the door but stopped. Clementine tilted her head in confusion. “Something wrong Vi?” Violet looked at her before looking down on the ground. “Uhm..No.. Not really...Just my room...It’s filled with weird shit. Sorry..” Clementine somehow managed to rest her elbow on the crutch handle and place her hand on Violet's shoulder. “Vi, It doesn’t matter how your room looks or what’s in it. I just… I want to be with you tonight.. And as long as I am, I don’t care about where we are.”

It was now Clementine’s turn to blush at the sudden realization of what she said. Violet peered at her and smiled, not saying anything. She'd be lying though if she told you she wasn't internally blowing up. She slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. Violet walked in first then stood by the door allowing Clementine to enter.

Clementine slowly began scanning the room which made Violet’s stomach churn. It was actually Clementine’s first time visiting Violet’s room as Violet would always visit Clementine’s.

Violet’s room was nothing like Clementine’s room. The walls were old and worn with a few patches of black paint. There were two windows adjacent to each other instead of one with a single desk below them. On the desk were carved, wooden snakes and alligators with vulgar words carved upon them. Next to the desk was a single bed with a thick blanket that looked like it had been sewn by an infant. Next to the door was a big, steel cupboard that looked like it corroded a lot over the years. Other than that the room was completely empty.

Clementine slowly nodded to herself before turning towards Violet and smiling. “Yup this has Violet written all over it alright!” Violet began to blush and turned her gaze to the door and gently closed it, locking it. “I hope it’s okay to stay in. Make yourself at home.” Violet said walking past her and placing the cap on the desk before turning to Clementine. 

“Need any help?”

Clementine shook her head. “I should be fine. Thanks.”

Violet shrugged and leaned against the wall watching over her to make sure she doesn’t get hurt. Clementine hopped towards the bed and placed the crutches beside the bed and sat down, removing her jacket and placing it on the desk. She was about to remove her cargo pants but then stopped realizing she wasn’t alone. Violet noticed this and quickly turned her head the other way.

“Do what you need to do.” She said quickly before shutting her eyes closed.   
Clementine looked at her then at her pants. “I...I..I’m not embarrassed of you looking at me...It’s just. I think I need your help removing them…”  
Clementine felt like she was going to be sick from how much her cheeks started tingling from how much she was blushing. She internally prayed to God that Violet didn't find the sudden request weird. 

Violet slowly turned her head back at her blushing girl and nodded rubbing the back of her neck slowly walking towards her . She didn’t even dare make eye contact whilst removing them. She finally pulled the pants down off Clementine completely and placed them next to the cap. She turned back to her girl revealing her wearing a white tank top and black underwear. She looked up and down her legs admiring the muscle on her legs. She hadn’t even realized she’d been staring until she heard Clementine chuckle.

“You like what you see?”

She suddenly felt the room get extremely hot around her but she wasn’t going to let nervousness get the best of her. She shrugged. 

“I’ve seen better."

Violet expected a playful ‘Screw you’ or a pillow thrown at her but instead she felt a strong arm pull her down towards the bed and before she knew it she was on top of her girl. Clementine leaned up so close to Violet’s face, she could feel the heat radiate off her. “Is that so?” She whispered and Violet’s face turned blood red.  
She wanted to tease her some more or at least give her usual snarky comments but the only sound that managed to escape her lips was a quiet whimper. Clementine couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

“Damnit Vi, You can be such a sarcastic ass but so adorable at the same time! That’s why I love-” She stopped talking realizing what she just said. Violet widened her eyes immediately . With all the shit that’s been going on lately, neither of them could ever find the perfect chance to tell each other how they feel about one another and to be frank, Clementine wasn’t sure if they would ever get the time. The fear of nearly dying has put a strain in Clementine’s mind and she thought that she would never get the chance to tell Violet how she feels. Until now.  
“What...What did you say? You love..” Violet said, her eyes still wider than ever. She was really convinced that she had misheard but what Clementine said next confirmed that she didn't.

“I think...I mean… I said I love you. I love you so much Violet and it's okay if you don’t feel the same way . I know we just started and...I’m sorry I just felt like if I didn’t tell you now, I thought-”  
Clementine hadn’t realized how hard she was breathing until now. She always had a small fear of thunderstorms and lightning electrocuting her. Now she would love nothing more.

“Clementine…” Violet began but was stopped by Clementine’s finger over her lips. “No, I don’t want you to say it because I forced it on you-”

Violet swatted the finger away and grabbed Clementine’s wrists and placed them above her head. “Just...Listen for a second okay?” Violet leaned in so close to Clementine’s face, she could feel her hot breath on her lips 

“You’re not rushing anything over me Clem. I-I love you too. My only regret is that I didn’t tell you sooner. After Minnie I thought...I thought that I’d never be able to.. Love someone again. So I shut everybody out...Then you and AJ just had to come and ruin my streak..” She gave a slight chuckle hesitated before caressing Clementine's cheek.  
“But you taught me something… That it is possible to fall so deep for someone even after you’re left heartbroken...You taught me that… That it’s okay. So yes, you better believe it when I tell you… I goddamn love you too.”

Clementine couldn’t believe her ears. Tears started streaming down her face and she sniffled and smiled. “Well, in that case … I think we’ve done enough talking for the day. Don’t you?” Clementine had no clue where the sudden confidence was coming from, but she'd be lying to you if she said she didn't like it.

Violet smirked and whispered in her girl’s ear. “I couldn’t agree more.” Before Clementine could tease her even more she felt her girl’s lips on hers then down to her neck. She gasped at the sudden interaction before giggling.  
Delta was finally gone. And so was her leg. But even in the midst of it all, She had a family. A girl who loved her more than she could even imagine and a kid who she considered her own as well as all the other fellow Ericson students. “I’m finally home.” She thought out loud before letting her girl strip her of her tank top. 

“Hell yeah you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm so sorry for this cringe but...*
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Leave a comment for any queries/Feedback!
> 
> Stay safe!~ <3


	3. Chapter 3

Clementine woke up to a leg wrapped across her waist and an arm around her chest. She tilted her head left, smiling as she already knew who her little cuddler was. Violet lay there sound asleep, snoring softly. Clementine couldn’t help but laugh softly at the sight of her once tough and extremely stubborn, now vulnerable girlfriend wearing nothing but her undergarments. She stared out the window only to reveal the sun barley up but the outside and outline of the forest behind them was easily visible.

She looked up at the ceiling, a huge smirk on her face as she recalled last night's events. She wanted to lie here forever. If she could, she would. However, She has to face the rest of her family and then she could finally be in her lover's arms. Again. “ _ Soon _ ...” She thought to herself. But her smirk disappeared as quick as it had appeared. She covered her face with her hands and groaned quietly. "God, I hope I wasn't bad..." She reluctantly removed her hands and turned to her girl and gently placed a kiss on her forehead before slowly and carefully removing herself from her grasp and reached out for her crutches before getting up from the bed.

She was about to walk out of the room but then stopped, looked down and frowned. She too was wearing nothing but undergarments. “Shit… Now where did I put my clothes?” She turned around and peered at the desk with her top, jacket and her pants. she sighed and slowly wobbled back, careful not to wake Violet up.

With much effort and a lot of silent cursing, She finally was able to put her top, jacket and pants on. “Finally. I can leave now.” She shook her head and hopped back towards the door. Before she unlocked the door she looked back to her girl and smirked. Violet still slept peacefully and cuddled Clementine's pillow in replacement of her. It took everything she had in her to not go back to bed but right now she had a reunion to do. She turned her head towards the door and quietly unlocked the door. 

“Let’s do this.”

\---

Clementine hopped up and down the hallway contemplating who she should announce her ‘coming back from the dead’ to first. After what seemed like hours of thinking she finally made her decision. She stood in front of Willy’s room and her hand was on the handle when she heard the door being opened from the inside. She stepped back and was about to say something but closed her mouth immediately. In front of her stood the boy she adored and loved with every fiber of her being, sharing the exact same expression as her. Tears streaming down his face. “Heya goofball.” She smiled and opened up her arms as much as the crutches let her. “Come here and give me a hug.”

AJ didn’t have to be asked twice. He leapt at her in an instant and drowned his face in her stomach. “CLEM! YOU’RE OKAY! YOU DIDN’T TURN INTO A MONSTER!”

He couldn’t help but scream. His guardian, The person who protected him ever since he was an infant and who he thought was going to die was standing in front of him. “It’s good to see you too goofball. I missed you so so much! But let’s keep the noise down for now okay? We don’t want to wake- ” Clementine was interrupted by all the doors in the hallway opening immediately revealing the rest of her family all carrying the same expressions. Mouth opened wide and eyes popped out.

Before Clementine could even exhale, they all swarmed around her trying to squeeze in a hug. “Good to see you all too!” She joked trying to find room to breathe but they weren’t going to let her go so easily. “Darling Clementine! You’re okay! I knew you’d wake up but SOMEBODY had their doubts.” Louis exclaimed before nudging his girlfriend Jessica.

“Shut the hell up Louis, You know I didn’t.” Jessica said eyeing him before facing back towards Clementine. “It’s good to have you back Clem.” She smiled lightly and took Louis by the wrist and backed off, allowing the others to do their fair share of greeting. “Clementine is one of the most bad- ass people we know. Of course she wasn’t going to die.” Aasim said scoffing, patting Clementine on the back, smiling. “Good to see you Clem. You don’t know how much Ericson is in debt for all your help.” All Clementine could do was blush and nod. “Well I’ll be damned! If it isn’t the one and only Clementine!”  Ruby exclaimed, giving her a big hug. “We missed ya so much Clem but we knew that one ‘simple’ leg incident wasn’t gonna get the best of ya.”  Ruby chuckled to herself at her own joke. “But seriously, It’s good to see you again.” Clementine looked at her and smiled. 

At first she didn’t know what to make of the red head when they first met but now she considers her to be one of her best friends. “Oh Clementine! Clementine!” Clementine quickly snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Willy jumping up and down excitedly. “CLEM! YOU’RE ALIVE! I KNEW IT! WE ALL KNEW IT! I EVEN DIDN’T MASTURB-” Willy was cut off by Ruby hitting him at the back of his head and shaking her head rapidly. The group couldn’t help but laugh. Well everyone but AJ. 

“Alright, can someone please explain what it means to Masturba-” Clementine quickly put her hand over his mouth and shook her head. “ Nuh-Uh! Don’t even finish that sentence Alvin Junior.” Before AJ could respond he was pulled to the side by Willy and his eyes started widening by hearing what it means to ‘play with yourself’. Clementine hadn’t even noticed that Willy told him because she was nearly wrestled to the ground by a boy with tears across his face. She nearly fell back and had to really regain her balance. 

“Clementine! You’re alive! Shit… I’m sorry for all the bad things I’ve ever said to you and AJ. I didn’t mean it deep down. I’ll never stop making you food I promise!” A desperate Omar said, wiping his face. Clementine couldn’t help but tease him a bit. “No... I don’t think that will do Omar… You have to swear to me on your life that you’ll never stop cooking your fish the way you’re cooking them now. Only then will I maybe forgive you.” Omar, not getting the joke like everybody else nodded and slowly backed away whilst everyone else just stood there laughing at him. 

“Well,” Louis began escaping from the grasp of Jessica and walked back towards Clementine. “As happy as we are to see you, I doubt our happiness is even a tad bit of what our darling Violet is going to be experiencing once she sees you. Speaking of which… Where is she? You would think she’d be holding all of us at gunpoint and not allowing us to even make a sound without her saying ‘hi’ to you first.” Everyone laughed but slowly nodded their heads with confusion, waiting for an answer. 

“Well… She was actually the first person to see me,” Clementine began rubbing the back of her neck slightly blushing. “I stayed with her last night so…” Everybody fell dead silent. Well everybody except for Louis. “Oh? Is that so?” He began smirking. “And what, dare I ask were you and Violet up to-” He was interrupted by Jessica slapping the back of his head and causing him to stagger back, clutching his head. “What’d you do that for?” He whimpered, scratching the back of his head. “You deserved it, asshole.” Jessica said before turning towards Clementine. “Ignore him please. It’s just Louis being Louis.” She sighed before turning to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Better?” She asked before crossing her arms. “Well, I don’t know… Maybe try again?” He gave a shit-eating grin that caused Jessica to blush and scoff. Everyone burst out laughing.

“What. The. Hell. Is. All. That. Noise!” Violet stepped out of her room, rubbing her eyes and looking around the room. Everyone was staring at her smiling. “Ah... I er- see you’ve noticed Clementine has returned from the dead?” She turned towards Clementine and gave a nervous smile which she gladly reciprocated. “Well, I bet everyone’s hungry. And since our guest of honor has returned...This calls for a special feast! The one and only... FISH AND CANNED BEANS!” Everyone groaned loudly except Clementine. Although she didn’t like to admit it, She secretly was in love with Omar’s fish. To be frank, if it weren’t for Violet, she was certain she was going to fall for Omar’s fish. Her mouth salivated at the thought. 

“Outta my way people! I gotta fish to obliterate!” And with that she pushed passed everyone and followed behind Omar’s heels. Everyone stared in awe as Clementine hopped closely next to Omar and exited the school into the courtyard. 

“Yup,” AJ said walking past the shocked faces and heading for the exit too. 

“That’s Clementine for you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Bit of a weird chapter with no lead up but I just wanted a chapter with Clementine reuniting with the Ericson kids and yeah.  
> But the next chapter is a bit of a shocker, 
> 
> (Emphasis on a bit, so don't expect life changing events lol.
> 
> Yet.)
> 
> I know the flow is rather slow but bear with me guys, I promise it'll all be worth it at the end!
> 
> Someone emailed me and asked that I post daily   
> in which I will try to unless I have a exam (final) on that day or the day before
> 
> Or if I'm just having a writers block in general.  
> But I will try my utmost best! You have my word.
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your day/night <3
> 
> And thanks for the support!
> 
> -Alex


	4. Chapter 4

Nowadays there weren’t a lot of things that could make Clementine so uncomfortable that she wanted to slowly drown herself. 

But with everybody staring at her with a shit - eating grin whilst she was trying to eat in peace, 

The thought didn’t seem so bad.

Slowly eating the food outside of the school with Violet on her right and AJ on her left as well as the rest of the group still smiling awfully widely at her watching her chew every bite. When she finally had enough of the creepiness, She put down her fork and frowned. 

“Okay guys... Seriously I know you’re happy to see me but, I don’t think you should be THIS happy to see me. I’m now very worried. Tell me what you guys are up to-” She was interrupted by AJ pulling on her sleeve and groaning. “Hurry up and finish your food Clem. We have a surprise for you!” Clementine turned her head towards AJ before looking at the rest of the group. “ A surprise huh? Well now I’m intrigued.” She picked up her fork and started eating again, Ignoring the smiling faces surrounding her. 

When she was finally finished her food she looked around once more and raised her hands in surrender. 

“Okay, I’m all yours. What is this surprise you have in store for me?” Everyone got up and gestured for her to follow them. Violet helped her up and Clementine reached for her crutches but Violet picked them up and threw them over the benches. Clementine stood with her mouth wide open and then looked at Violet, furious. “ _Man, If glares could_ _kill…_ ” Violet thought to herself. 

“WHAT THE HELL VI? IN CASE YOU COULDN’T TELL, I KIND OF NEEDED THOSE!” What really ticked Clementine though is how Violet didn’t even look a little remorseful. Instead, she just turned to her girl and smiled, holding out her hands. “Let me carry you.” she deadpanned. Clementine stared at her and scoffed quietly. “Vi,” She began closing her eyes. “You mean to tell me that you threw my crutches over the benches, just so you could carry me this one tim-” Clementine couldn’t even finish her sentence as she felt her body being hoisted from beneath her and before she knew it, she was on top of Violet’s back. “Just trust me.” She said and smiled. Before Clementine could protest, Violet started walking with her on her back to where the rest of the group was.

“Thank you Violet, place her down here.” Jessica said, gesturing to a bench with something on top of it. Violet nodded and gently let Clementine down onto the bench. Clementine glanced at what the object was she was placed next to and gasped loudly, finally realizing what it was. Next to her was a well carved wooden leg with a flat , thin foot at the bottom and a plastic looking holder above the kneecap. It had straps made of what looked to be a leather belt to adjust the fitting. Overall, It looked like it had taken lots of time. “What ... What..” Was all the words Clementine could speak but AJ knew what she was trying to say. “We did it Clem! All of us helped and made you a leg to use! So instead of crutches you can use a pro- A prostatik-” Louis put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “ What the little man is trying to say is...You can walk again with this prosthetic leg!”

Everyone gave a cheer and yelled ‘Surprise’ as Clementine held the leg and stared at it… She hadn’t realized she’d been crying until she felt Violet’s hand wipe away her tears. “Did..Did you know?” Clementine asked between sobs. Violet smiled and gave a small nod. “Come on Clem! Try it on!” AJ and Willy said jumping up and down excitedly. Clementine smiled and nodded a bit. With the help of her girl, she slid the leg over her stump and adjusted the straps to her liking. Once comfortable, She looked up at the others who all gave her the go ahead to stand up and walk around.

Slowly, She stood from the bench and stood up, Her legs were trembling and she nearly fell over but AJ was there to help her keep her balance. Once she was able to control her trembling she nodded to AJ, giving him the confirmation he needed to let her go. He removed his hands from her waist and watched in awe as Clementine was slowly taking steps. At first it was small steps but then she took normal steps. Once she was sure she was done testing it, she looked at the others and power-walked up to them, squashing them together in a big hug. 

“Oh my god guys… Thank you so much...You didn’t have too really.” She started crying again, everyone just laughed and shrugged it off. “Clementine,” Ruby began. “You and AJ are a part of our family now. And you always will be. It’s bout’ time you realize we’d do just about anything for you two!” Everyone nodded in agreement and smiled a bit. Clementine couldn’t contain her cries anymore. She had been alone for years. Going in and out of groups and losing so many people. After she had nearly lost AJ she was sure that she would be on the run with just the two of them against the world. But, these people in front of her. Each and every single one of them, found a way to prove her wrong. And she was damn glad that they did.

Once she was finally able to control herself and her sobs, she backed away from the group allowing them to breathe. “Now before you go running around with your new toy,” Louis said, still trying to catch his breath from the tight hug. “We have one more 'small' surprise for you.” Clementine looked at him and shook her head. 

“No Louis, whatever other surprise you have, Don’t use it on me, Contribute it to the group please. You guys have OBVIOUSLY done more than enough.” She said, pointing to her new leg. Louis sighed and smiled, placing his hands on his hips. “Well If only it were that easy Clem. Fortunately for you, This surprise doesn’t involve me or the group at all. Only one person you hold very dear to your heart. Would The Lady Violet step out of the shadows and reveal yourself?” Violet gave a big, audible sigh and made her way out of the crowd towards Clementine.

Clementine could only tilt her head in confusion. "Okay… I'm listening. What does Vi have to do with my surprise?" Louis smirked and placed both his hands on Violet's shoulders which Violet aggressively shrugged off. "Anyway…" Louis began, a little hurt. 

"After all the shit you've done for us with the Delta and all… And not turning our back on us when we...When we turned our backs on you," He looked down on the ground and clenched his teeth. Clementine walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay man. I'm past that. AJ's past that. What happened in the past doesn't matter anymore.. We can't change it but we definitely can change what happens here forward." Louis looked up at her a bit and smiled. Clem. I think I speak for everyone when I say how much your forgiveness means to us." The group all nodded but didn't say anything.

"Damn, enough with all the doom and gloom dude, please continue." Clementine said, retreating back to Violet. Louis and smiled sniffed. "Okay, where was I- ah yes! Thank you all that you've done for us Clementine. And since we all felt like making you your leg was not even close to showing our appreciation, we decided that we're going to give you and Via vacation for a week and no, before you start protesting, know that you actually have no choice in the matter. You're going. Right guys? Wow… Let me just catch my breath… that was- that was a lot of talking. And that's coming from me!" 

Clementine looked at him, dazed. Then she peered at her blonde who just stood there with her hands in the air. "Nope, Don't look at me! I had no idea they planned this." Clementine didn't even respond. Instead she just shook her head violently and wagged her finger. 

"Oh no no no no no and wait for it … NOPE! If you guys think for a second that I'm going to leave Ericson with no way of contacting you...And AJ, oh man there is no way in hell I'm leaving AJ-" 

She was interrupted by AJ punching her arm rather hard. "Clem! You are going and that is final. I don't want you to not go just because I'm staying. That's really not cool. Plus the group really worked hard on making the trip for you and Vi … it's not fair if you say no… they're just trying to at...atone for what they did just like I did with Marlon… So please go Clem. I want you to go. I'll be fine I promise, I might not know a lot of things but I know these guys are sorry and they're just trying to make things right. So just...go" The group fell dead silent. The only sound that could be heard was the wind howling at them, waiting on Clementine’s decision. 

After what seemed like decades of waiting in silence, Clementine awoke from her thoughts and slowly nodded.

"Okay. We'll go." 

"Wait, What?" The group said in unison. Clementine nodded again and smiled. 

"You heard right. We'll go." She turned and faced Violet who just sheepishly smiled back. "It's okay Clem. Really, we don't have to go, I don't think it's the best idea either. I mean-" before she could finish her sentence, she was pulled hard by Clementine into a hard, passionate kiss. "WOOHOO!" Louis chanted before receiving yet another slap by Jessica. Ruby blushed and covered both AJ and Willy's eyes before chuckling. The rest of the group just averted their eyes.

Once Clementine and Violet finally separated from their kiss, Violet stood still, not saying a word. Her cheeks which were once pale as milk, were completely maroon. Clementine who by now, was completely used to seeing her girl like this just gave her an apologetic smirk. 

"We're going Vi. I want to. At first I was hesitant about the whole thing but…" She turned to AJ and smiled. "AJ helped me realize something. You don't have to live your life in constant fear. Back at the barn… I could've died. If it hadn't been for AJ's quick thinking, I really wouldn't be here. With all of you who I've grown quite a liking for. So I am doing this, with the girl that I… that I love. Well I've still got air in my lungs. I mean, we only live once right?" Clementine gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck.

The group fell dead silent once again before smiling back and nodding. "We'll be right here waitin' for y'all to come back. We ain't going anywhere Clementine." Ruby said. "Yay! Thank you for doing this Clem. I know you're gonna miss me and I'm gonna miss you too. But, I think I need a break from you and your loud snoring!"

Everyone burst out laughing except Clementine. "Oh, You know I don't snore that loud!" But the group wouldn't have it.

After calming down from a good laugh, Clementine stopped smiling and furrowed her eyebrows. "Hold your horses guys! First of all, We're only going if we can all agree on the following conditions." She said with a serious tone. The group all groaned. 

"Listen Clem, any problem you can think of, we can come with a solution." Louis said. "You sure about that? Okay then! Number one : we're not leaving without a way of communicating with you guys. Number two : we're only going to be gone for … Seven days!" Clementine turned to her girl. "Does that sound good?" Clementine asked, frowning. Violet wouldn't even dare start an argument with her while she was listing her demands so she just simply nodded. 

"Okay then!" She turned back to her group. "And the last and final thing is… Each and everyone one of you has to say goodbye to us! Can we agree on those three conditions?"

Ruby  just looked at her and scoffed. "I've already come up with solutions for each of those. Number one : Communicatin' . We'll just give ya two of our best walkie talkies. Number two : Seven days sounds perfect, we'll be able to hold the fort down without our gracious leaders for at least seven days. And now for the third condition. We'll be able to do that one with ease! Right guys?" Everyone gave a thumbs up and nodded. 

"Alright! We've got ourselves a deal then? Good. Now you two lovebirds go pack up, Visit my man Omar about food supplies and then come visit Jess and I, we'll load you up with guns and a few med kits. Alright team. Disperse!" Louis said proudly. Violet put her face in her hands and began silently cussing Louis out for the god awful nick name (Her words, not mine) whilst everyone nodded and was about to walk away getting ready to go back to their regular duties but Clementine stopped them.

"Wait guys … I just want to say thank you guys so much. Each and every one of you has worked hard to help me realize that I can finally have a home with AJ. So... thank you all." The group looked at each other then back at Clementine. "Pfft! It's the least we can do!" Said Willy with AJ following him on his heels.  "Yeah, what he said. Now come on guys! It's back to work for the rest of us!" Ruby said walking off after giving them one last playful wink which Violet immediately flipped her off for. The others groaned but complied and followed her back into the school, leaving Clementine and Violet completely alone in the school yard. 

"Well," Clementine said, clapping her hands together before turning to the blonde. "I say we get packing now. What do you think?" Violet looked at her frowning before taking her girl's hands in her own. "Clem, I would love nothing more than getting some alone time with you for a whole damn week to escape this literal hell hole and everyone in it. But, We're only going if you want to. And I know you and AJ are basically inseparable so he can come with, I really don't mind. I love him to bits anyways."

Clementine looked hard into her girl's eyes, trying to read her before finally scoffing. "You don't get it do you Vi? I. Want. To. Go. No strings attached. No nothings! Plus, It'll give me time to get use to me new badass leg! I mean why is it so wrong for me to want to spend some time with the girl I love?" Clementine immediately gulped gulped at what she said.

She was very new to relationships as Violet was her first lover so she couldn't tell if she was being too forward or not. Thankfully, She has a girl who understands her like no one else.  "Yeah, you're right. Then let's pack, say our goodbyes then… We're off right?"

"Right." 

"God I can't believe it, taking a vacation in the goddamn apocalypse , We're like those old cringe couples now huh?" Violet said shaking her head in which Clementine chuckled at before nudging her shoulder.

"Yeah except you're like the older one cuz' you certainly look the part. Jeepers creepers, is that a gray hair I see? Damn Vi, I feel sorry for you."

Violet rolled her eyes playfully and offered her hand for Clementine to take. "Oh, shut your pie hole. You're just confusing my blonde ass for white."

"Sure I am."

"You are!"

"But I said I am though!"

"You were being sarcastic dude. I'm not dumb."

"But I never said- wait what were we even talking about? We clearly have the memory span of old geezers too huh?"

They both looked at each other intently before bursting out laughing.

After what seemed of hours of laughing and playfully insulting who would die of old age first, they smiled at each other as they laced their hands even more and walked together in silence towards the dorms. 

This was going to be a life-changing experience for the both of them.

And they didn’t even know it.

  
  
  
  
  


Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> Slow build ups are shit I know and I'm being such a hypocrite rn but-
> 
> It all leads up to something big, just you wait (:
> 
> That is, if you haven't died of complete boredom or just lost too many brain cells reading this. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...
> 
> So like, This fic died for a while huh?
> 
> I am so incredibly sorry, I kinda have no excuses except for major writers block and just overall the ability to procrastinate :D
> 
> But here it is! It sucks but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Look out for more updates~

"Wait, Clem!" AJ ran towards his guardian who was about to exit Ericson and leave him for seven days but he knew it had to be done. If anyone deserved a week off from all this violence and walker shit, it was Clementine. This, AJ understood.

"I just," AJ began before looking down on the ground. "Don't turn into a monster okay!? I love you and I think... I think I love Violet too. So both of you have to come back okay? I nearly lost you once and I..."

Violet and Clementine shared the same puzzled look on their faces before turning back to AJ and smiling. Clementine held out her small finger. "We promise goofball. Now come and give me one more hug." Clementine said, tears streaming down her face before she could even stop them. This was harder than she thought. She made the mistake of leaving AJ alone once and couldn't shake off the feeling that she was doing the same thing again. However, she trusted these people with her life and had to learn that there are good people out there too. The children of Ericson being them. So she just wiped away her tears and happily locked in an embrace with AJ as if it was the last time but she knew it sure as hell wasn't going to be. She would see to it herself.

After what seemed like an eternity of embracing, they finally parted and Violet looked down at AJ tilting her head. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? I think it'll be fun if you-" she was stopped mid-sentence to be wrestled by a tight hug. She couldn't help but smile shyly as the little boy looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks Violet but,I want to stay in Ericson and protect it so it looks exactly the same when you guys come back! Plus I know you and Clementine like putting your faces together when no one is around and I don't want to see that!" Clementine stood there rose red but didn't even want to elaborate. She never explained to AJ what a relationship was and what you do once you're in one. And to be frank, she was hoping to have that conversation once he was much older. Looks like she'd have a lot of explaining to do once she gets back. Damnit, Why did parenting have to be so complicated? How Lee managed to look after her little ass and love Clementine like his own was beyond her.

Lee. Clementine quickly brushed away any memories of Lee before any more water works could come out. Violet on the other hand just gave a nervous chuckle and nodded. "Alright then. Oh and AJ?" She looked very nervous and began to fumble with her fingers and look up to the sky as in deep thought before crouching down to AJ's height and leaned into his ear and whispered something that Clementine couldn’t make out. But whatever it was, it caused a big smile to appear on AJ's face. He nodded quickly and Violet stood up. "Well we should get going whilst it's still early, hm?" Violet said, nodding towards the empty forest. Clementine nodded and peered at the school then back at AJ smiling. "We'll see you soon kiddo. Say goodbye one last time to the rest of the guys for us okay?" AJ nodded and turned to ran back towards the school gate. "Bye guys! Have fun and remember the rules!" AJ yelled before entering the school, closing the gate behind him. Clementine closed her eyes for a second before looking at Violet, holding out her hand. 

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Violet said before lacing her fingers with the brunette girl and walking deeper into the forest, Ericson slowly disappearing out of view.

"By the way," Clementine began, scratching her head with her free hand.

"Hm?" 

"What exactly did you whisper to AJ back there?"

Violet smiled and squeezed her Clementine’s hand a bit tighter.

"You'll... soon find out." 

Clementine groaned and scoffed.

"You can be so mysterious sometimes Vi. You know that?"

Violet couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Isn't that what you love most about me?"

There was a pause for a while before Clementine gave a smug grin.

"That...And you're great in bed."

"Damnit Clementine!" Violet groaned before averting her gaze anywhere that wasn’t remotely close to Clementine. She’d be lying to you if she said her cheeks didn’t turn rose red right there and then.

Clementine just gave a shrug before bursting out laughing.

And Violet couldn't help but laugh too.

"Well, since we’re on the topic, I guess... You're okay, I mean you tried so I'll give you kudos." Violet teased back, returning the smirk. 

Clementine glared at her girl, clutching her chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Violet! I am offended beyond words. But, when we get to our destination… We'll have plenty of time to practice right?" 

Violet's face grew so red, You'd think that if you saw her for the first time that it's her natural complexion.

"Y-Y-Yeah… I mean… If you want. I mean I want to! But like we don't have to... if you don't want to. I’m fine either way! Matter of fact, let's pretend I didn’t say anything. Pretend it was a .. A yes- a rock talking to you! Okay I’m going to go die in a hole now." Oh, so this is what their relationship was going to be like from now on? Clementine saying flirtatious things and Violet’s cheeks failing her by blushing every nano-second. Saying that she didn’t want to get eaten by a walker right there and then would be the biggest lie ever considered to mankind.

Clementine wanted nothing more than to let go of her hand and roll on the floor laughing for all eternity but she reluctantly decided against it. Instead she leaned in and kissed her girl on the cheek. 

"If that's your way of saying you love me, then I love you too, you dork." Is all she could get out before giving the biggest shit - eating grin of all time.

"And I'm gonna show you just how much I do when we get there... Promise." And although Violet would be caught dead admitting it, Clementine swore she could of heard her girl mutter something along the lines of : 

"You better." 

***

"Damnit! How many have you killed already?" 

Violet and Clementine were having a competition to see who could kill the most walkers before they reached their destination.

And Violet was losing.

Badly.

"About thirty-two!You?" The brunette yelled before finishing another walker with a stab to the head.

Violet stared at her for a second before kicking a walker in the knee and chopping its head open with an axe.

"Like … uhm...Fourteen."

Clementine smirked as she finished off yet another.

"Gotta keep up Vi! Wait… Shit! Is that the place?" Clementine pointed to a grassy hill with a large, single shack that looked to run down and hopefully was abandoned. Violet followed Clementine's finger and saw she was pointing to exactly where they wanted to go. "Yeah, That's the place! Head towards it. I'm right behind you." Clementine was hesitant at first but then burst into a sprint with Violet behind her. They'd already been traveling for two days and had a lot of run-ins with an indecent amount of walkers. She was grateful that their communication with Ericson was working as she was constantly checking up with the place as well as AJ and she'd always get the same answer:

"Dammit Clementine! I've told you this already like a million times!  AJ.IS.FINE! ERICSON.IS.FINE! EVERYTHING.AND.EVERYONE.IS.FINE! Now go enjoy your trip with Vi! Over and out." Was the last message Clementine had gotten from Ruby when they last spoke. Violet wouldn't dare admit it in front of her girl but she too thought Clementine was becoming over protective over Ericson, so she requested they play a game to see who can kill the most walkers before they reach their destination to help take her mind off it. And boy, was that going well for Violet.

After what seemed like hours of running and shooting walkers, they finally reached the porch of their destination. 

Once they were certain that they were clear of walkers, they finally stopped and to catch their breath. "Okay...W-we finally... finally..lost them.. Now for...The house... We'll secure each room at…. A time before we settle down." Violet finally said placing her hands on her knees, gasping for air. Clementine was panting too much to even reply so all she could do was give a nod.

Once they somewhat caught their breath and could walk they turned their attention to the house, pistol and axe ready and in their hands. The outside was completely made out of wood and the shack had a few broken windows with barriers. Though the walls were pretty run down and almost completely covered with moss, it was live-able. Even more of a reason to keep their guards up in case of intruders. 

They slowly crept up towards the entrance and Violet peered through the tiny hole on the front door.

“Looks clear. One my mark, we breach the door okay?” 

Clementine gave a nod and gripped her pistol before leaning against the door, Violet adjacent to her.

“Okay… Three...Two….One!”

Violet and Clementine shoved the door open with all their might and  Immediately raised their guns after entering. 

(A/N : Hey guys so I cannot describe to save a life lmao… I really tried and clearly failed to describe the cabin but… yeah so,

here’s a basic image of the cabin our two youngsters are in! Just to help you get the idea (: Again I am so sorry I have the brain cells of a stone. AnYwAyS, Enjoy the rest of this chapter!)

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

“Oh my god, I can finally breathe again.” Violet groaned before slumping onto the couch. Clementine dropped her bag down besides Violet’s and sat next to her.

“Yeah, But I still find it super weird. The fact that this, this place doesn’t smell like complete shit, the walls are pretty stable and no one has even come here?”

Violet opened one eye to look at Clementine and closed it again.

"I mean, we used to come here all the time and it's still in our safe zone but yeah it is a bit weird I guess, we haven’t been here in years after all."

Violet nodded and glanced at Clementine's leg.

"We've been running for a while now, do you want to remove it?" Clementine sighed, already knowing what she's referring to.

“Yeah. crap- now that the adrenaline has died down, It..Uh it feels kinda numb.”

Violet sat up straight immediately and went on to remove Clementine’s prosthetic leg, silently praying that there were no major injuries done to her.

Fortunately, There were only a few bruises near the end of her stump.

“You’re good, you just have a few bruises but we’re here to relax okay? So I don’t want you to put this leg on unless you absolutely have to.”

Clementine did not like this.

At all.

“But-”

“No but’s Clem. I don’t want you getting hurt any further.”

  
If Violet could go back in time and grab her past self to prevent her from saying that, she would. For she really was not prepared for what came next.

Clementine in that moment started  flailing her arms like a little toddler and started screeching like a baby needing some serious therapy. 

Matter of fact it was so bad, The therapist would need a therapist.

“No no no! I wanna be able to walk around! I’m not useless Violet. I’m putting my leg on now now now!”

Violet looked at her bug-eyed. She opened her mouth to respond but closed it again. This action repeated for a whole minute.

There was complete silence before Violet finally let out a snort and crossed her arms.

“You’re such a baby. Jesus, wha-what even was that?”

Now it was Clementine’s turn to cross her arms and close her eyes.

“I’m no baby! I just don’t like having the ability to not walk.”

“It was a pretty funny temper tantrum though.”

“You’re mean.”

  
“I’m reasonable.”

“Sure you are.”

  
“We’re seriously starting this shit again?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I- Okay fine! You can wear the damn prosthetic leg but you take it off immediately when you start to feel pain alright?” 

Clementine uncrossed her arms and looked at Violet with a shit-eating grin before sending her a salute.

“Yes ma’am I read you loud and clear.”

  
“Oh my god. You are such a dork I can’t even anymore.”

“Aw, Don’t pretend like you don’t find it adorable!”

“...”

“What was that? Sorry I’m going to need you to repeat.”

Violet turned her head away and scoffed. Clementine had no doubt she was blushing which only made Clementine smile from ear to ear even more.

“Yeah..Yeah It’s pretty adorable I guess. I- HEY! What do you think you’re doing?”

Clementine was already halfway through putting on her prosthetic leg before looking at Violet and rolling her eyes. 

“Relax bro, I’m just putting it on so I can walk to the bedroom. Or-”

Clementine stopped adjusting the straps and looked to Violet with another one of her infamous shit-eating grins which Violet knew she only would wear if she was going to embarrass her.

“Did you want to carry me?”

Violet blinked. 

She blinked again.

And again.

There was silence. At this point Violet didn't even care if she was blushing, all she could do was blink.

Even more silence.

This was too agonizing for Clementine.

"Violet I'm sorry but I don't speak blinking? Uh did my flirting break you or something?"

“I-I can’t believe you just said that. That’s not-why?”

And when did it start raining inside? 

Oh.No.

That’s was just Violet visibly sweating and having a gay panic attack.

Something they were both painfully aware of.

“Right,Right,Right,Right! I uh- Yeah whatever, I’ll uhm..Carry you the bedroom or whatever. I’m dead tired so uh whatever.”

Clementine narrowed her eyes at the blonde before biting her lower lip to contain her laugh.

Didn’t work.

And you guessed it folks! Violet’s cheeks were as pink as the pink panther himself.

“Hey! D-Don’t laugh… You know I’m shy.”

“Funny...You weren’t shy in your room the other night.”

“Clementine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried towards the end but.... that's where the writers' block happened.  
> So it's rlly stupid but , yea.
> 
> Anyways next chapter won't be for a while if i'm being completely honest but stay with me ok?!
> 
> We are far from done with this story.
> 
> Tysm for the constant support and patience!! <3
> 
> Enjoy your new years people!
> 
> "Make the best of everything."
> 
> ~Alex


	6. Dreaming Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, Look at me coming in hot with another chapter without much of a wait like last time! Eh heh...
> 
> This chapter is a bit short and I really did cry when writing it. I really wanted some closure
> 
> I hope you enjoy it because it is hella angsty and I know I promised for there to be Violetine but...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it!
> 
> Song= Fathers & Daughters -(It'll make sense as you read) I OBVIOUSLY do NOT own the song

Clementine awoke to find herself inhaling a familiar wood smell. Her eyes immediately squinted at the sun shining directly into her eyes. Her treehouse back in Georgia hadn’t changed at all since the last time she was in it. Something felt different though. It was calm, peaceful. Almost too serene. But that was impossible in the apocalypse. She immediately knew she would only be this peaceful if she was dreaming of-

“Heya sweetpea.”

Startled, she turned around to the source of the sound. And there, crouched right behind her was the very same man who found her and possibly saved her from it all. The man who was with her since day one. 

She felt an all too familiar arm wrap around her immediately. And even though she knew very well this wasn’t real, she couldn’t help but smile and nuzzle into his side.

“Hey Lee.”

She could practically feel his warmth around her. It wasn’t almost as if he was real...If…

If he was actually alive.

Sensing the change in her behavior, Lee hugged her tighter and let out a content sigh.

“Hey, I miss you too sweetpea. But I’m here now so why not make the best of it, hm? Tell me what’s been going on with you?”

He felt the girl next to her let out a huff and when he turned to look at her, she was her younger self. The exact same age when they had met.

“It’s kinda… a lot. I just,” she let out another sigh as tears slowly but surely started creeping out her eyes.

“I really wish you were here with me. In real life I mean.” the brunette stated in between sobs. She really appreciated him wrapping her up with both arms and stroking her hair. But it wasn’t enough. 

It would never be enough. 

She needed him there.

After what seemed like hours of embracing and sobbing, Lee began to hum a familiar tune. This made a barely noticeable smile appear on Clementine’s face as she closed her eyes and listened to him as he began to softly sing, all the while whilst listening to his slow, yet steady heartbeat.

  
  
  


_“_ _If I could catch a star for you, I swear I’d steal them all tonight.”_

Clementine knew this song better then she knew how to handle a gun.

Lee always sang it to her before she would go to sleep. Or when she would wake up from a nightmare. And…

And before he died.

_“To make your every wish come true and every dream for all your life.”_

_Stop Lee, This is too much._

She gripped onto his shirt as if she was clinging on for dear life.

His heartbeat remained the same.

_Thump Thump Thump_

_“But that's not how the story goes. The world is full of perfect plans. If there's a promise that I broke, I know one day you will understand.”_

_Thump Thump Thump_

The heartbeat was still there but he wasn’t. Even if he isn’t there with her, he kept singing as if he was. Clementine knew what part of the song was coming. She wasn’t ready for it. Not now.

_“When times are hard, I know you'll be strong. I'll be there in your heart when you carry on._

_Like moonlight on the water, and sunlight in the sky. Fathers and daughters never say goodbye.”_

And just like Lee’s heartbeat never stopped, nor did the singing. Nor did her sobs.

_“An Angel I will read to sleep. Gave me one dream of my own. So learn to love and spread your wings. And find the one to call your hom_ e.”

_Violet._

She would give anything for Violet to join her now. She needed someone to hold. Someone who wasn’t Lee. She couldn't see a completely happy future knowing Lee's gone.

This is all too much.

_“When times are hard, I know you'll be strong. I'll be there, in your heart when you'll carry on. Like moonlight on the water, and sunlight in the sky. Fathers and daughters never say goodbye.”_

This wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all. It..

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

Lee-

Lee was supposed to be there for her forever. He promised. 

So...Why?

Why did he leave her?

And within another sharp inhale and a sob, Clementine was back to being eighteen again. But just Lee’s heartbeat, Her sobbing, The wind rustling past the both of them. He kept singing the last part of the song. But this time even between sobs, she fought hard and sang it with him. She sang it with him because she wouldn’t know when she'd see him again. Imagination or not. She didn’t want to let go.

She couldn’t. 

Not now.

Not ever.

_“When times are hard, I know you'll be strong. I'll be there in your heart and you'll carry on. Like moonlight on the water, and sunlight in the sky. Fathers and daughters never say goodbye. Fathers and daughters never say goodbye.”_

He finished the last note with a smile and opened his eyes and gently pushed Clementine back with both hands on her shoulders and smiled, examining her now puffed up face, filled with tears and a strong blush across her cheeks.

“My, my. I’ll never get used to seeing you like this. You look so beautiful sweetpea. I bet all the boys and girls in that school all had something to say when they first met you eh?”

Even in the midst of it all, He still made jokes. Typical Lee. 

This managed to draw a slight chuckle out of Clementine as she let out a scoff.

“Nah, I’m not pretty Lee… Just a normal girl I guess.” She murmured, brushing the remaining tears from her eyes.

Lee just looked at her with bemused eyes and crossed his arms sending her another sly smirk.

“Your girl Violet seems to disagree strongly.”

As quick as Lee said that, her infamous blush crept back on her face as she gave him a small shove and groaned. Hiding her face in her hands.

“C’mon Lee, Really?” She tried to be pissed at him. She really did.

Didn’t work.

Damn her mouth. Letting a smile form on her.

“Okay, Okay, I’m sorry Clem. Forgive me?” He asked between laughs.

And shortly she started laughing too.

After what seemed of hours of laughing and Lee attempting and successfully getting her on her back to to tickle her, they calmed down and brushed tears both off their faces. But they weren’t tears of sadness. 

It was tears of joy.

“Hey, Lee?”

“Hm?”

“I’m ready to… Talk. About what happened with delta. And Lily.”

  
  


Even though his eyes widened for a brief moment. He kept his smile and scooted closer to her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Encouraging her.

So with a deep breath, She closed her eyes and began the tale.

  
  


***

“So, Let me get this straight. You and AJ along with the kids went to rescue Louis, Aasim & Omar right,”

Clementine didn’t say anything. She just gave a nod.

“And Lily, as in our Lily was the leader of this… shindig. So you guys rescued them, The boat exploded with you on it, And AJ.. Shot her?”  
  
Again, Clementine didn’t say anything but just reluctantly nodded. She couldn’t look at Lee so she just focused on her house, tracing every exterior detail with her eyes. Fortunately, Lee didn’t shout at her or anything to make her feel bad. He just hugged her tighter. silently telling her that it was okay. She got the message loud and clear and looked at Lee again, sending him a small smile which he happily reciprocated before going back to his summary. “Then you and the others made it out. You, AJ, Tenn and this...James who.. Walks with walkers you say? Anyways he tried to take AJ away from you so you fought but he gave up in the end and just left. Now we’re down to three where you met up with Violet, planned to cross a bridge but Minerva stopped you. And that’s where- ”

“Yeah.”

Clementine really didn’t want to re-hear this part. She was still grieving over Tenn. And even though she doesn’t speak about him much, She sure does think about him.

Noticing that Clementine didn’t want to continue he stopped and just gave her another reassuring tight squeeze.

“It’s okay sweetpea. All though this is most cruel of me to admit. AJ made the right call. If he didn’t Violet wouldn’t have…” He trailed off.

And even though Clementine would be caught dead admitting it, a very small, molecular part of her…

  
  


Agreed.

  
  


Wanting to change the subject, Lee peered out of the treehouse and at Clementine’s house.

“It’s kinda crazy huh?”

Clementine started following his gaze and looked back at the house.

“If you hadn’t come past this exact house, We wouldn’t have ever met. I mean, we maybe could've but that woulda been unlikely. I wonder how different my life would have been. You probably would’ve found another kid to look after. You...Probably would still be alive.”

“Now that’s not fair Clementine. Do not for a second blame yourself for what happened. Do you hear me? What happened to me… It sucks but, As the french would say, ‘Sala Vi’ such as life. And look at what you have accomplished without me, You survived on your own until you found AJ and you looked after him just like how I looked after you. And because of that he became a smart kid. A great one at that. I am so very proud of you sweetpea, You have no idea.”

Clementine wiped the tears off her face that she didn’t know were even falling and looked at Lee.

“Thanks Lee. It.. means a lot. And I want you to know that-”  
  


She was interrupted by an all too familiar groan coming from below the treehouse. They both looked down and saw a lifeless, walking corpse looking right back at them.

“Ah, looks like you’re getting ready to wake up sweetpea.”

His smile didn’t leave his face but it definitely left Clementine’s. 

She began crying again.

“I-I’m not ready to leave you. Please,” She pleaded in between sobs.

“I need you Lee! It’s so hard without you and I miss you so-”

Another tight embrace from the man. Clementine appreciated it more than words could explain but it worsened the agony she was feeling.

“I never left you sweetpea. I was always and will forever be: here. (Pokes her stomach) In here too. (Pokes her forehead… And In here. (Pokes her heart with a smile.) I will never leave you Clementine. I always come back in your dreams don’t I?”

The weather began changing. It was no longer a sunny, dawn day. Smelling of fresh flowers and aroma but it was beginning to pour down with rain. The clouds were dark and the groaning only grew.

She was about to wake up.

She wasn’t ready to wake up.

No.

Not now.

And she especially wasn’t ready when Lee got up from his crossed leg position and was getting ready to lower himself onto the ladder.

Clementine leapt onto him and grabbed his collar to pull him into a tight hug.

“I love you so much Lee. Thank you for always looking after me like a… Like a dad.” She said between sobs.

He only squeezed her tighter.

“I love you too sweetpea. Always have and always will. You were always like a daughter to me too. You know that right?”

She didn’t say anything. She just nodded vigorously.

He cupped her cheek to wipe the tears on it before kissing her there.

“I’ll see you soon Clem. Now go and enjoy your vacation with Violet. And stay safe okay?”

“Goodbye Lee. I love you.”

He smiled one more time before lowering himself halfway onto the ladder and stopping.

“Me too sweetpea. Me too. Oh and,”

He looked at her one more time in the eyes before smiling even wider.

"Keep that hair short."

And that was the last thing that was said before Lee jumped down into the horde of walkers below the treehouse.

  
  


Clementine’s world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo
> 
> What did you think???
> 
> Thanks for the constant support people. It really means a lot to know that you're enjoying my cringe work! (:
> 
> Idk when the next chapter is coming out cuz' I'm starting school in a few days buttt yea I'll try make it quick.
> 
> Next chapter will contain Violetine 4 sure and MAY or MAY NOT contain a LIL (Or big) amount of smut -_o
> 
> Alsooo speaking of school. My works may ore may not be on hiatus because of that. ):
> 
> Sad times ik but I will try guys. Really . I ain't giving up on Orange and Purple over here :D
> 
> Anyways ily you guys and please stay safe okay? Corona is reaching peaks at a lot of countries and I know wearing masks is pissy and sanitizing every nano-second but ya gots to do it!
> 
> As always
> 
> -Alex


End file.
